Mind Reader
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: J'onn J'onzz peut lire dans les esprits. Parfois c'est utile et nécessaire, parfois ça se révèle … gênant. Comme quand, par exemple, l'Agent Danvers se met à penser à une certaine détective non-stop, et qu'il n'arrive plus à bloquer son flux de pensées.


**Pour ma plus grande (au sens figuré du terme) source d'inspiration, mon Capitaine kiffé.**

* * *

La première fois que ça arrive, J'onn n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

Le DEO est calme ce jour-là - en soit c'est déjà un événement assez rare pour être remarqué - et quelqu'un dans la salle réfléchit trop fort.

Il lui faut de la concentration pour écouter dans les pensées d'ordinaire, beaucoup de concentration et c'est rare qu'il parvienne à lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un sans se focaliser sur lui. Mais quand quelqu'un réfléchit trop fort, et que le silence autour de lui est grand, J'onn peut entendre aussi clairement ses pensées que si il avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Le son n'est pas aussi clair que quand il se focalise vraiment dessus, bien sûr, et ressemble un peu au bruit que ferait quelqu'un en parlant dans un oreiller, ce qui l'horripile légèrement. C'est comme un bourdonnement contre sa tempe, comme le bruit de cet insecte que les humains appellent _moustique_ qui les empêche tous de dormir la nuit.

La seule façon de l'arrêter serait d'aller interrompre le flot de pensées de la personne, et J'onn décide de s'en occuper rapidement avant de devenir complètement fêlé.

La source de pensée vient de l'Agent Danvers, il a tout de suite reconnu sa voix.

Normalement il n'irait pas plonger dans ses pensées comme ça, pas sans raison valable, mais elle pense si fort qu'elle pourrait tout à fait être en train de crier, et pour l'entendre clairement, il doit se rapprocher d'elle.

Alex ne s'est toujours pas changée en son uniforme du DEO après y être revenue et tourne en rond sur ses talons dans son labo, les faisant claquer au sol dans un bruit qui exaspère au plus haut point son patron.

 _« Ce culot ! Venir me dire ça, à moi ! »_

J'onn est étonné. Les pensées d'Alex quand elle est dans son labo sont rarement tournées vers autre chose que le paquet de cellules qu'elle observe sous son microscope, parceque si Alex Danvers est une autre chose, c'est bien concentrée, mais aujourd'hui son esprit parait ailleurs.

 _« Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? »_

Il croit d'abord qu'elle pense à Kara, parceque soyons honnêtes, la plupart des pensées d'Alex sont tournées vers Kara, et encore plus quand celle-ci est en train de se balader dans le ciel de National City dans son costume bleu et rouge, mais Alex est rarement énervée contre Kara, et il n'a pas entendu d'hurlements justifiant une potentielle dispute entre les sœurs Danvers aujourd'hui.

 _« Sa juridiction, sa juridiction … Ma juridiction ! »_

J'onn sait que la mission dont viennent de rentrer Alex et Kara s'est déroulée correctement pourtant. C'est lui qui a envoyé les sœurs Danvers sur place et il les avait en oreillette toutes les deux tout du long, il sait que tout s'est bien passé. Mais il a aucune idée de ce qu'Alex peut bien vouloir dire.

Juridiction ?

Kara ne lui a pas parlé d'aucun problème de justice – il y avait bien la police locale sur place, il a entendu, mais Alex s'est vite occupée de les faire disparaitre. Il passe vite à autre chose, parceque la situation avec la présidente est trop importante pour discuter d'une quelconque juridiction.

Il appelle Alex pour lui dire qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle sur le terrain, et aussitôt, le flot de pensées s'arrête. Il n'y pense plus.

La deuxième fois qu'Alex pense si fort à voix haute qu'il peut lire dans ses pensées sans avoir à se forcer, elle rentre d'un raid avec son équipe à la recherche du supposé Krytonien évadé.

Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, et toute l'équipe est sur les nerfs, mais quelque chose d'autre semble enrager l'Agent Danvers, qui s'enferme dans son labo sous prétexte d'une analyse de sang de Kryptonien urgent. Sauf qu'une fois dans son labo et même si elle ne dit pas un mot, Alex cogite tellement fort qu'il peut presque entendre les rouages tourner dans son cerveau.

 _« Comment elle a fait pour le savoir ? Comment ? »_

J'onn essaie de se concentrer sur le rapport détaillé que lui fait l'Agent Vasquez, essaie de bloquer les pensées de l'Agent Danvers à quelques mètres de lui, mais Alex met beaucoup trop d'application à réfléchir à ce qui la perturbe, et il ne peut pas entendre autre chose.

 _« Et maintenant elle sait que je suis du DEO ! Et si elle découvrait Kara ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ces espèces de manières d'être aussi … rentre-dedans. Et arrogant. Et cet espèce de sourire en coin … »_

Elle va le rendre fou. Vraiment.

Quand dix minutes après, Alex est encore en train de radoter dans son labo, J'onn l'invite à aller se défouler dans une des salles d'entraînement, contre un puching-ball ou un agent assez téméraire pour être volontaire à se battre contre elle, mais par pitié, qu'elle sorte de son labo.

Se changer les idées, il suggère.

Elle y reste trois heures jusqu'à ce que Kara rentre au DEO avec l'évadé, et quand elle en sort, il n'entend plus ses pensées. J'onn ne sait toujours pas qui est la mystérieuse _elle_ , mais au moins il a réussi à la faire taire, mentalement.

Le lendemain, J'onn arrive au DEO en espérant pouvoir passer une journée de travail normale, sans avoir à se masser les tempes pour vider tout le son qui résonne dans sa tête.

Il entend bien l'Agent Schott se plaindre mentalement du mauvais goût du café du DEO, et l'Agent Price grogner intérieurement contre l'imbécile qui lui a volé sa place de parking, mais leurs pensées sont éphémères dans sa tête, et bientôt, il n'en entend plus aucune.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'Agent Danvers arrive, son casque de moto à la main et un blouson de cuir brun sur le dos, et qu'aussitôt son flot de pensée envahisse celui de J'onn sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Est-ce que c'est parcequ'il si proche des sœurs Danvers qu'il les considère comme ses propres filles, ou parcequ'Alex canalise si clairement ses pensées qu'il arrive si facilement à lire dans son esprit, il ne sait pas. Il ne peut pas lire les pensées de Kara parcequ'elle est Kryptoniene mais il aime à penser qu'il y aurait aussi facilement accès qu'à celles de sa sœur, si il le pouvait.

En attendant, il est à peine huit heures du matin, le DEO est calme et il n'y a encore aucun alien en fuite à signaler, mais la tête de l'Agent Danvers fourmille déjà tellement d'idées et de souvenirs dans tous les sens que J'onn se demande comment elle-même peut le supporter.

 _« Ce bar alien où elle m'a emmenée, il faut que j'y retourne, et avec Kara. Comment je pourrais avoir le mot de passe sans … Il faudra que je lui redemande. Quand je la reverrai. Non, Alex, si je la revois. Voilà, si. C'est mieux, si, ça me force à rien. »_

Les phrases sont tellement rapides, tellement brèves, que J'onn se demande un moment si elle n'est pas en train de lire une liste qu'elle a écrit, mais un simple coup d'œil vers l'Agent Danvers lui apprend qu'elle est simplement en train de s'adosser au fauteuil de l'Agent Schott, l'air de rien, et qu'elle est encore plus douée en multitâches qu'il ne le pensait.

 _« Et cette serveuse, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou elle m'a vraiment regardé avec un sale regard ? Et j'avais raison sur le coup de la langue aussi ! Je pourrai aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ma pause de midi au fonctionnement des capacités des Roltikkons … Quoique, je sais pas si j'ai très envie de savoir en fait »_

J'onn décide d'interrompre là ce qu'il sait être un cycle sans fin. Il envoie l'Agent Schott chercher une pile de dossiers dont il n'a absolument pas besoin, histoire de l'éloigner, et se place face à l'Agent Danvers, les bras croisés et l'air le plus sérieux possible.

Quand il lui demande comment elle va, elle répond qu'il n'y a rien à signaler. Etrange. Elle n'a pas de raison à lui mentir et J'onn lui fait confiance.

Il l'envoie en mission surveiller que la signature du décret par madame la Présidente se passe bien, en lui rappelant d'être prudente, et il n'a pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour entendre son soupir intérieur.

Rien ne se passe comme prévu, évidemment.

La présidente manque d'être assassinée, et il doit envoyer Supergirl et l'Agent Danvers récupérer un membre du NCPD qu'on aurait enlevé, d'après ce qu'Alex lui dit par oreillette.

La mission de sauvetage se passe bien, et l'Agent Danvers lui signale qu'elle ramène le détective enlevé au DEO pour un rapide bilan de santé. Kara est en train de lui raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé, quand le détective kidnappé sort de l'infirmerie et passe à côté d'eux.

Il s'avère que le détective est en fait un _elle_ , et J'onn sait tout de suite qui elle est.

Il ne la voit que de dos, quelques secondes à peine, mais le bourdonnement contre sa tempe qui vient de l'infirmerie où Alex est en train de ranger son matériel médical lui confirme tout de suite l'identité de la personne mystérieuse qui occupe les pensées de l'Agent Danvers, et par conséquent des siennes.

J'onn peut enfin mettre un visage – ou plutôt un dos - sur le prénom. Et tout prend sens.

Les jours passent, et le volcan explosif que sont les pensées d'Alex Danvers ne se calme pas.

Alex revient de missions sur le terrain de plus en plus agitée en ce moment, et ses pensées résonnent de _« elle est toute petite, arrêtez de lui faire du mal, merde !_ _»_ ou de _« pas que je me plaigne, mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle a pris ma main en rentrant dans le fight club »._

Ça amuse de moins en moins J'onn.

Quelque chose la perturbe, quelque chose qu'elle cache depuis longtemps, et ça tue J'onn de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

C'est un combat qu'elle doit mener seule.

Il se force à couper le flot de ses pensées quand il le peut, et ne va volontairement dans sa tête que pour vérifier que ses missions se passent bien. C'est dur, parceque pour ne plus l'entendre il doit presque l'éviter, et il ne veut pas le faire – mais elle pense trop, trop fort, et il entend tout.

Et puis Alex leur présente officiellement Maggie au bar, et J'onn, dans toute sa fierté et joie pour elle, en profite pour lui rappeler qu'il est psychique, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Peut-être que comme ça, elle comprendra le subtil sous-entendu qu'il sait tout ce qu'elle pense, qu'il peut l'entendre. Qu'il a entendu ce jour où elle n'a fait que répéter _Maggie, Maggie, Maggie_ en boucle, pendant trois heures et demie, et qu'il a failli passer sa tête à travers le mur après ça.

Alex ne relève rien, évidemment.

Dès le lendemain, l'Agent Danvers arrive au DEO en sifflotant joyeusement – intérieurement bien sûr, parceque son visage reste plus neutre qu'un bloc de béton devant ses collègues – et J'onn espère de tout son cœur que ça en rester là.

Ils sont en plein briefing du DEO, que J'onn mène d'une main de fer, secondé brillamment par l'Agent Danvers, quand le cauchemar recommence.

« Je veux aussi discuter de notre stock de munition, et plus particulièrement de l'utilisation que certains font de nos grenades flash » énonce J'onn de sa voix grave.

Les quinze agents spéciaux autour de lui l'écoutent avec attention – certains même prennent des notes, ce dont il n'est pas peu fier il doit le reconnaître – et il est certain que les yeux de l'Agent Danvers sont fixés sur lui quand la voix se fait entendre, de nulle part.

C'est la sienne, bien sûr. Il la reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés.

 _« Et d'abord Maggie ça vient d'où ? Margaret ? Mais ça fait Margaret Tatcher un peu … »_

La voix d'Alex n'est qu'un murmure au début, puisque sa concentration reste fixé sur lui, et J'onn n'y prête pas attention, focalisé sur ce qu'il dit.

« Je tiens à vous rappeler, à tous, que les grenades flash doivent être utilisées avec la plus grande des précautions, dans des situations extrêmes, et que l'Agent Reynolds tiendra une séance de formation à ce sujet la semaine prochaine, dans nos locaux »

 _« Margarita alors ? Mais c'est un prénom de pizza … faut que je fasse attention la prochaine fois que j'en commande »_

Cette fois-ci, la voix est plus forte, comme si Alex lui parlait directement, mais il jette un coup d'œil vers l'Agent Danvers et celle-ci est en train d'hocher la tête à ce qu'il dit.

Personne ne parle à part lui, et il se demande bien pourquoi il n'entend que ses pensées à elle si clairement, alors que les autres ne produisent qu'un faible écho de ce qu'il dit.

« Je vous rappelle donc que la distance de sécurité autour de ces grenades est de sept mètres, mais qu'une quinzaine de mètres minimum est recommandée pour éviter des blessures superficielles »

 _« En même temps, elle aime pas les margaritas, je crois bien qu'elle préfère les quatre fromages … c'est ce qu'elle a ramené à la maison les trois dernières fois non ? Ça me donne faim tout ça »_

Cette fois, J'onn craque. Il tape du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tous ses agents autour de lui, et se retourne vers l'Agent Danvers, complètement furieux.

« Danvers ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Elle le regarde comme il était fou, et lui répète mot pour mot sa dernière phrase.

« La distance de sécurité autour des grenades flash est de sept mètres, et une quinzaine de mètres minimum est recommandée pour éviter des blessures superficielles ? » elle répond, sur le ton du questionnement.

 _« Il est pas bien ou quoi en ce moment ? Peut-être une maladie martienne qui altèrerait son humeur … »_

J'onn sort de la réunion avec la sensation que tous ses employés le prennent pour un cinglé, un mal de tête épouvantable, et une irréfutable envie d'étrangler l'Agent Danvers ce jour-là.

Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser aussi fort. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas savoir que le pire reste encore à venir.

Il ne compte même pas le plus le nombre de phrases comme _« Merde, elle est en avance j'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever le sang séché sur mon blouson ! »_ ou encore _« Si j'ai un peu de chance, elle va oublier qu'on est sensées manger vegan ce soir, et je peux nous commander une bonne pizza bien grasse »_ qu'il entend pendant les semaines qui suivent.

Les pensées d'Alex sont tellement fortes que J'onn les entend à vingt bons mètres, qu'il soit au sous-sol du DEO et elle sur le toit, et il roulerait bien des yeux à chacune, si ça ne trahirait pas immédiatement le fait qu'il peut l'entendre. Il prend sur lui, et souffre en silence, le brave Martien.

L'apogée de ce qu'il peut endurer niveau pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre arrive le jour où Alex se met à chanter.

Il y a des jours où, un peu comme Supergirl et sa surcharge émotionnelle, J'onn ne peut bloquer aucun son. C'est jours-là sont les pires.

Il sort souvent du DEO avec une énorme migraine, et les chansons que tout le monde a écouté pendant la journée en boucle dans sa tête.

Il en entend souvent des musiques – que ce soit l'agent Schott qui fredonne intérieurement le générique de MacGyver en boucle quand il est derrière son écran ou Vasquez qu'il a déjà surpris à chanter dans sa tête _I Need A Hero_ alors que Supergirl décollait vers le ciel, mais cette fois c'est autre chose.

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru probable.

J'onn est en train de montrer à Kara le projet qu'a fait l'Agent Schott pour les nouveaux uniformes du DEO quand Maggie Sawyer apparaît dans la pièce.

Soyons clairs, J'onn n'accepte pas d'étrangers dans son DEO, mais la détective Sawyer n'est pas une étrangère. Elle est une alliée.

Et puis sa présence devient tellement régulière ici qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait besoin d'un badge pour rentrer.

Maggie les salue poliment tous les deux, et J'onn peut oublier toute conversation potentielle avec Kara puisque celle-ci saute tout de suite sur Maggie en lui racontant qu'elle a regardé le film que celle-ci lui a recommandé, et que c'était super mais qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait compris la fin, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui n'intéressent pas vraiment son patron.

Non, ce qui intéresse J'onn, c'est cette étrange musique qu'il peut entendre soudain, maintenant que le détective Sawyer est là.

A en juger la qualité du son, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui chante, mais bien quelqu'un qui réfléchit à une chanson. Ce ne peut pas être Kara – sur ce point, il doit reconnaitre qu'il est content de ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées, parcequ'elle ne cesse jamais de chanter – et il sait que ce n'est pas la détective Sawyer non plus, parceque si il se concentre, il peut entendre Maggie se demander comment elle peut répondre aux questions de Kara sans lui dévoiler que l'héroïne du film en question est morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

La voix n'appartient pas non plus à d'autres agents autour, qu'il entend travailler consciencieusement, non cette fois … on dirait la voix de l'Agent Danvers.

Il l'a tellement entendu ces derniers temps qu'il devrait en avoir l'habitude, sauf qu'Alex n'a jamais chanté, dans sa tête ou à voix haute. Il lève la tête vers la source de son et la localise immédiatement.

Alex est devant la porte de son labo, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et regarde Kara et Maggie discuter. Et J'onn peut entendre aussi clairement que si elle le chantait dans un micro ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

 _« You're here, There's nothing I fear ! »_

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, incertain que sa possibilité de lire dans les pensées ne soit pas en train de le tromper, mais Alex a les yeux rivés sur sa sœur et sa petite amie, et il n'y a aucun doute possible.

 _«We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on ! »_

J'onn est … éberlué.

L'Agent Danvers, qu'il a vu balancer un homme d'un balcon du DEO d'un coup de pied et plonger ses doigts dans les yeux d'un alien de deux mètres pour le faire lâcher pris, est en train de chanter la musique de Titanic dans sa tête quand Maggie Sawyer rentrer dans la pièce.

Si il le racontait à quelqu'un, personne ne le croirait sûrement.

Son cauchemar finit par prendre fin, cependant. Ils sont en plein briefing, et il est entre Supergirl et l'Agent Danvers quand les pensées reviennent, plus fortes que jamais.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, et il essaie comme il peut de les bloquer, mais sa concentration doit être en plusieurs endroits à la fois pour écouter tout le monde parler, et les pensées d'Alex sont trop fortes.

 _« Et si je l'emmenais manger chinois ce soir ? C'est bien ça chinois, elle va aimer. Sauf que si on va manger italien elle pourrait prendre du tiramisu en dessert. Elle adore le tiramisu … »_

Il n'en peut plus.

Il adore Alex, et Maggie par extension, mais il n'en peut plus d'être la troisième roue du carrosse invisible dans leur couple, et d'entendre des milliers de choses dont il n'aurait jamais voulu considérer l'existence en premier lieu.

« Bien, je propose que l'on regarde à nouveau les plans concernant la salle des congrès où Mademoiselle Luthor veut tenir sa prochaine conférence de presse, parceque Dieu sait qu'on redoute les attaques … » commence-il

 _« Sinon peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir … On va plus jamais au bar mais ça c'est à cause de cet abruti de Mon El qui regarde Kara avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il a bien mérité mon poing sur son pif la dernière fois, celui-là »_

« Agent Danvers ? » demande-il, interrompant le flot insupportable de pensées de l'Agent Danvers

« Au rapport. »

Alex le regarde avec un drôle d'air et fronce un instant les sourcils, laissant à penser qu'elle suspecte quelque chose, mais étonnamment, aucune pensée ne vient renforcer la théorie, et J'onn continue son plan sans insister.

« Bien il nous faudra vérifier toutes les entrées et sorties, et y poster un agent à chacune. Supergirl, position ? »

« Je serai en surveillance à l'extérieur » répond Kara, plus pour les autres agents que pour lui qui a élaboré le plan « Prête à intervenir si besoin est »

« Agent Moore, vous surveillerez la porte principale, et vous, Agent Fitcher, votre équipe sera répartie sur les différentes sorties de secours. L'Agent Danvers sera en civil à l'intérieur avec les forces de police et ses hommes. Des questions ? »

 _« J'onn ? »_

« Oui ? »

Alex a la tête levée vers lui, et son regard le transperce. Il a entendu son nom, c'est vrai. Il y a répondu. Sauf qu'elle l'a appelée avec son esprit et pas à l'oral.

Elle l'a piégé, et maintenant elle sait qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Oups.

Les autres Agents le regardent avec intérêt, persuadé qu'il a interrompu ce qui était un questionnement pour tout le monde, et il baisse la main comme si il avait oublié la fin de sa phrase.

Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que ce briefing se finisse très vite, parcequ'il n'y a aucune chance que ça ait été une coïncidence, et Alex voudra très certainement avoir une petite discussion avec lui juste après qu'il n'attend pas vraiment avec impatience.

« Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que l'incident de la dernière fois avec nos collègues de la police était absolument inacceptable, et je compte à ce propos sur vous tous pour que la collaboration avec le NCPD se passe bien » reprend J'onn d'un ton sérieux

 _« La collaboration avec le NCPD … il y a qu'à voir ce que je faisais hier soir pour savoir qu'elle est plutôt bonne »_

Si il pouvait rougir, il serait sûrement de la même couleur que la cape de Supergirl. Kara est juste à côté de lui, à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que peut bien être en train d'imaginer sa sœur, et elle lui jette un regard étonné quand il le voit secouer la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître la pensée qu'il vient d'entendre.

Il se reprend tout de suite, bien sûr, il est patron du DEO après tout, et essaie de continuer la fin de sa réunion le plus vite possible.

« Bien sûr, toutes les communications seront celles utilisées en routine, et l'Agent Schott s'assurera du bon fonctionnement et de la confidentialité de notre réseau » reprend-il d'un ton grave.

 _« Tiens c'est bizarre, j'étais sûre d'avoir mis un soutien-gorge ce matin. Peut-être que je l'ai laissé chez Maggie … »_

« Et ... hum … le service de sécurité de LCorp sera là, mais sûrement inefficace comme d'habitude, et il ne faudra pas compter sur eux pour un quelconque renfort »

 _« En même temps, je l'ai vite enlevé hier soir … je sais même pas si il est encore en un seul morceau, tiens »_

« Et je … les caméras » énonce J'onn, qui a les yeux grand ouverts et sue abondamment « Il y aura des caméras dans toute la salle, alors pas d'émeute, pas de mouvement de foule et pas de scandale »

 _« Et si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore voir la courbe de ses hanches et la forme de son nombril, et je peux entendre le bruit qu'elle fait quand je …. »_

Cette fois J'onn s'étouffe et s'étrangle, et Kara est tout de suite dans son dos, à lui donner quelques claques qui provoquerait sûrement une scoliose immédiate à un humain normalement constitué.

« J'onn ! Ça va ? »

J'onn lui fait signe que tout va bien de la main, même si son esprit paternel est traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours

« Ça va pas, J'onn ? » demande Alex d'un ton sucré

J'onn se retourne vers elle, les yeux brillants, et son air concerné est si parfait qu'il tomberait sûrement dans le panneau si ses pensées n'étaient pas en train de lui envoyer un message totalement différent.

 _« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées et concentre-toi sur Kara »_

J'onn plisse des yeux, mais hoche subtilement de la tête. Il a beau avoir fait comme de rien, elle l'a eu. Il en serait presque fier – si ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle sait désormais qu'il l'a espionnée à son insu depuis un temps indéfini.

Pour sa défense, ce n'était _pas_ volontaire. Si il pouvait s'auto-effacer les souvenirs qui hanteront son esprit à tout jamais, Rao sait qu'il le ferait.

Il essaie de récupérer un minimum de dignité et d'autorité pour finir la réunion, et heureusement ni Kara, ni les agents autour de la table ne semblent remarquer l'étrange sourire énigmatique qui est maintenant plaqué sur le visage de l'Agent Danvers.

Supergirl s'envole en clamant qu'elle va annoncer les mesures de sécurité à Lena, et les autres agents se dispersent autour d'eux, laissant J'onn et Alex seuls.

J'onn veut parler et dire quelque chose, mais Alex lève la main pour l'en empêcher. Son sourire n'est plus là, mais elle lui lance un clin d"oeil, et fait demi-tour sur ses talons pour s'éloigner vers les salles d'entraînement, le laissant complètement sidéré sur place.

 _« Ça t'apprendra à lire dans mes pensées, J'onn »_

* * *

 **Bonus**

J'onn est en train de superviser le bon positionnement de ses agents autour de la salle, jetant des ordres ici et là, et gardant toujours un œil précieux sur la scène, où se déroulera le dévoilement de la statue de Supergirl dans trois jours.

Après toutes les attaques terroristes qu'ils ont du essuyer à chaque sortie publique de Supergirl récemment, J'onn a préféré jouer la sûreté et assurer une répétition générale dans le grand palais des congrès de National City, où se déroulera la cérémonie, pour que toutes ses équipes soient prêtes.

Le lieu a été vidé de tous ses civils pour que le DEO puisse répéter leur dispositif de sécurité, et J'onn est plutôt content de ses Agents. Ils sont prêts, il pense fièrement.

Il s'apprête à lancer ce qui doit être une mise en situation d'attaquer par les airs quand il perçoit faiblement ce qui ressemble à quelqu'un en train de chantonner intérieurement.

 _«_ _When you're in love , What can be wrong?_ _»_

Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empare tout de suite de lui, et il lève immédiatement la tête pour en chercher la provenance.

Les agents spéciaux du DEO sont éparpillés tout autour du grand auditorium qui a été évacué pour l'exercice de sécurité, mais la plupart sont concentrés sur leur position, et les ordres qu'ils reçoivent dans l'oreillette, et la musique ne vient pas d'eux.

Ça ne peut pas être Alex non plus. Déjà, il ne reconnait pas sa voix, et de plus, maintenant qu'ils en ont parlé tous les deux, Alex arrive à bloquer suffisamment bien ses pensées pour qu'il ne les entende plus. Il n'a pas écouté ses pensées sans avoir plongé ses yeux dans les siens et sans qu'elle en soit totalement consciente depuis plusieurs semaines.

La musique semble s'intensifier, maintenant, et il comprend qu'elle vient de l'extérieur de salle, où quelqu'un est visiblement en train de chanter à tue-tête dans ses pensées.

 _«_ _You can see in her eyes , That no one is her change_ _»_

J'onn ordonne dans l'oreillette une pause à tous ses agents pour sortir de l'auditorium, dans le grand hall d'accueil qui est censé être vide. Alex n'est pas là, mais il y a bien du bruit dehors, et il s'adosse à un pilier pour tendre l'oreille.

« Tout ira bien, vraiment. Je serai là quand le voile tombera, et je veillerai personnellement à la sécurité de tout le monde _»_ dit une voix joyeuse

C'est Kara, il la reconnait immédiatement, mais en temps normal il ne peut pas entendre Kara penser. Ce n'est pas elle qui chante.

Il avance un peu dans la lumière, et se rend compte que Kara est à quelques mètres dans les airs, dans son costume bleu et rouge, en train de sourire vers une personne qui lui tourne le dos.

« Je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi là-bas, mais on peut rediscuter de la sécurité de toute la foule tout à l'heure !» s'excuse Kara dans un petit sourire

Supergirl s'envole vers l'étage supérieur où J'onn sait qu'est Winn devant le moniteurs des caméras de sécurité, et l'autre la regarde partir. La chanson est plus forte que jamais.

« _She's my girl, My supergirl. She's my supergirl_ _»_

J'onn s'apprête à interpeller l'inconnu, quand l'ombre se retourne, et il doit admettre qu'il est à peine étonné quand il reconnait la personne à qui parlait Kara.

C'est Lena Luthor.

J'onn soupire. Voilà que ça recommence.


End file.
